


you're here where you should be (PODFIC)

by ToughPaperRound



Series: 911/Buddie podfics [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Diaz Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: “I think your dad wanted the Christmas picture to just be family,” Buck explained with an encouraging smile.Christopher just looked even more sad and confused. “I thought you were family?"
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 911/Buddie podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569835
Comments: 23
Kudos: 34





	you're here where you should be (PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [homewrecker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homewrecker/pseuds/homewrecker). Log in to view. 



> Many thanks to homewrecker for the lovely words and to Zeldantis | xpaperheartso for the rec ❤️
> 
> This is my first podfic here for 911 fandom, so I'll just quickly introduce myself... I'm from the UK and my accent is definitely British. So, if having the voices of 911 sounding all-American is really important to you, maybe don't listen to this one 😊
> 
> Other than that, I hope this is enjoyed as an opportunity to enjoy festive flirty fanfic without the faff of using screens or screenreaders. Thank you for listening 💕

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/113uc56joH6SLilVbqWgM1fCWlZpHKk2c/view?usp=drivesdk) to access the file, then press play to listen!

I'm also on [Tumblr](https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/189648590938/youre-here-where-you-should-be-podfic)

or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoundTough/status/1205784074952024064?s=19/)

**Author's Note:**

> Do head over to [homewrecker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640636/)'s page and let them know if you liked the story 💕


End file.
